The 13th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards
The 13th Annual Daytime Emmy Awards were held on July 17, 1986 and broadcast on NBC. Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - William J. Bell (executive producer), H. Wesley Kenney (executive producer), Edward Scott, Tom Langan' *All My Children'' - Jacqueline Babbin *''As the World Turns'' - Robert Calhoun (executive producer), Michael Laibson (producer), Bonnie Bogard Maier (producer), Christine S. Banas (producer) *''General Hospital'' - Gloria Monty (executive producer), Jerry Balme (coordinating producer), Joe Willmore (coordinating producer) Directing Team *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Dennis Steinmetz (director), Rudy Vejar (director), Frank Pacelli (director), Randy Robbins (associate director), Betty Rothenberg (associate director)' *''As the World Turns - Paul Lammers (director), Bob Schwartz (director), Richard Pepperman (director), Maria Wagner (director), Joel Aronowitz (associate director), Michael Kerner (associate director) *''Days of our Lives'' - Susan Orlikoff Simon (director), Joseph Behar (director), Herb Stein (director), Stephen Wyman (director), Gay Linvill (associate director), Sheryl Harmon (associate director), Becky Greenlaw (associate director) *''Guiding Light'' - Irene M. Pace (director), Bruce S. Barry (director), Matthew Diamond (director), JoAnne Sedwick (associate director), Jo Ann Rivituso (associate director) *''One Life to Live'' - Larry Auerbach (director), Peter Miner (director), David Pressman (director), Susan Pomerantz (associate director), Stuart Silver (associate director) Writing Team This award was originally awarded to The Young and the Restless at the ceremony until a voting mistake was uncovered that Guiding Light was revealed as the actual winner. *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Pamela K. Long (head writer), Jeff Ryder (head writer), Addie Walsh (breakdown writer), John Kuntz (breakdown writer), Christopher Whitesell (breakdown writer), Megan McTavish (associate writer), Stephen Demorest (associate writer), Victor Gialanella (associate writer), Mary Pat Gleason (associate writer), Trent Jones (associate writer), Pete T. Rich (associate writer), N. Gail Lawrence (associate writer), Nancy Curlee (associate writer)' *''As the World Turns - Douglas Marland (head writer), Susan Bedsow-Horgan (head writer), Jeannie Glynn (breakdown writer), Garin Wolf (breakdown writer), Patti Dizenzo (writer), M.B. Hatch (writer), Caroline Franz (writer), Chris Auer (writer), Meredith Post (writer), Jane Willis (writer), Steve Wasserman (writer), Emily Squires (writer), Courtney Simon (writer), Charles Dizenzo (writer), Jessica Klein (writer) *''General Hospital'' - Norma Monty (head writer), Pat Falken Smith (head writer), A.J. Russell (story consultant), James E. Reilly (outline writer), Patrick Smith (outline writer), Robert Guza Jr. (writer), Doris Silverton (writer), Robert Soderberg (writer), Maralyn Thoma (writer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William J. Bell (head writer), Kay Alden (writer), John F. Smith (writer), Sally Sussman Morina (writer), Eric Freiwald (writer), Randy Holland (writer), Meg Bennett (writer), Enid Powell (writer) Lead Actor *'WIN: David Canary (Adam/Stuart Chandler, ''All My Children)' *Scott Bryce (Craig Montgomery, ''As the World Turns) *Larry Bryggman (John Dixon, As the World Turns) *Nicolas Coster (Lionel Lockridge, Santa Barbara) *Terry Lester (Jack Abbott, The Young and the Restless) *Robert S. Woods (Bo Buchanan, One Life to Live) Lead Actress *'WIN: Erika Slezak (Victoria Lord, ''One Life to Live)' *Elizabeth Hubbard (Lucinda Walsh, ''As the World Turns) *Susan Lucci (Erica Kane, All My Children) *Peggy McCay (Caroline Brady, Days of our Lives) *Kim Zimmer (Reva Shayne, Guiding Light) Supporting Actor *'WIN: John Wesley Shipp (Doug Cummings, ''As the World Turns)' *Louis Edmonds (Langley Wallingford, ''All My Children) *Al Freeman Jr. (Ed Hall, One Life to Live) *Larry Gates (H.B. Lewis, Guiding Light) *Gregg Marx (Tom Hughes, As the World Turns) Supporting Actress *'WIN: Leann Hunley (Anna Fredericks, ''Days of our Lives)' *Judith Anderson (Minx Lockridge, ''Santa Barbara) *Uta Hagen (Hortense, One Life to Live) *Eileen Herlie (Myrtle Fargate, All My Children) *Kathleen Widdoes (Emma Snyder, As the World Turns) Younger Leading Man *'WIN: Michael E. Knight (Tad Martin, ''All My Children)' *Brian Bloom (Dusty Donovan, ''As the World Turns) *Jon Hensley (Holden Snyder, As the World Turns) *Vincent Irizarry (Lujack Luvanoczeck, Guiding Light) *Don Scardino (Chris Chapin, Another World) Ingenue *'WIN: Ellen Wheeler (Marley Love/Vicky Hudson, ''Another World)' *Martha Byrne (Lily Walsh, ''As the World Turns) *Jane Krakowski (T.R. Kendall, Search for Tomorrow) *Debbi Morgan (Angie Hubbard, All My Children) *Robin Wright (Kelly Capwell, Santa Barbara) Creative Arts Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camerawork/Video Control for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Capitol - Rick Labgold (technical director), Charles F. Guzzi (technical director), Gorm Erickson (camera personnel), Pat Kenney (camera personnel), Bob Welsh (camera personnel), Ted Morales (camera personnel), Toby Brown (camera personnel), Paul Johnson (camera personnel), Roberto Bosio (senior video control), Janice Bendiksen (senior video control)' *''As the World Turns - Karin Grzella (camera personnel), Patrick Finn (camera personnel), Morris Drucker (senior video control), Ronald S. Resch (technical director), Jack Young (camera personnel), Nancy Stevenson (technical director) *''All My Children'' - Greg Saccaro (camera personel), Robert Ambrico (camera personel), Len Walas (senior video control), Michael V. Pomarico (technical director), Mary Flood (camera personel), Trevor Thompson (camera personel), Richard Westlein (camera personel), Lawrence Hammond (camera personel), Vincent Senatore (camera personel), Reggie Drakeford (camera personel), Paul Martens (camera personel), Howard Zweig (technical director) Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''As the World Turns - Frank Olson, Jene Youtt, Hal Anderson, Lincoln Stulink''' *''All My Children'' - Bill Itkin, Donna Larson, Alan Blacher *''General Hospital'' - Grant Velie, Thomas W. Markle, Rae Creevey *''Loving'' - Howard Sharrott *''One Life to Live'' - Jo Mayer, Michael Thornburgh Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Search for Tomorrow - Jill Diamond (music director), Rae Kraus (music director), Bill Chinnock (composer), Patricia Lee Stotter (composer), Jamie Lawrence (composer)' *''All My Children - Frederika Wisehart (music director), James Reichert (music director), Harold Wheeler (composer) *''As the World Turns'' - Jill Diamond (music director), Judy Fowler (music director), Jody Savin (music director), Robert Bard (music director), Elliot Lawrence (composer) *''Ryan's Hope'' - Sybil Weinberger (music director), Earl Rose (composer) Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Direction/Scenic Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Capitol - Sy Tomashoff (art director), Jay Garvin (set decorator)' *''As the World Turns - Lloyd R. Evans (art director), Lawrence King (scenic designer), Dean Reiter (scenic designer), David Smith (set decorator), Henry Hubert (set decorator), Holmes Easley (set decorator), Michael W. Foxworthy (set decorator) *''General Hospital'' - James H. Ellingwood (art director), Mercer Barrows (set decorator), Greg Strain (scenic designer) *''The Young and the Restless'' - William Hultstrom (art director), Andrea Joel (set decorator), Joe Bevacqua (set decorator) Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - David Dangle, Nancy Adzima, Bud Santora''' *''As the World Turns'' - Carr Garnett, Robert M. Hines *''Days of our Lives'' - Lee Smith *''The Young and the Restless'' - Kathi Nishimoto Outstanding Achievement in Videotape Editing for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Dan Brumett''' *''As the World Turns'' - Joseph Mastroberti, Steve Shatkin *''Capitol'' - Stephen Pierron *''Guiding Light'' - Ronald L. Miller, Steve Shatkin Outstanding Achievement in Live and Tape Sound Mixing and Sound Effects for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''The Young and the Restless - Scott Millan (pre-production mixer/production mixer), Tommy Persson (production mixer), Donald Henderson (post production mixer), Peter Roman (sound effects technician), Larry Maggiore (sound effects technician), Rafael O. Valentin (post production mixer)' *''Days of our Lives - Tom Ruston (production mixer), Dave Cone (production mixer), Frank Jackson (production mixer), Robert Mott (sound effects technician) *''General Hospital'' - Zoli Osaze (production mixer), Patricia Yoshimoto (sound effects technician), Leslie Alessandrelli (post production mixer), Joed Eaton (production mixer), Sylvia Almstadt (sound effects technician), Fred Venaglia (production mixer) *''Guiding Light'' - Carl Hall (sound effects technician), James Whittier (sound mixer), Jay Chicon (sound mixer), Mary Cody (sound mixer), Jay Judell (sound mixer), Bob Maickel (sound effects technician), Irv Jacobs (sound mixer) Outstanding Achievement in Makeup for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''General Hospital - Pam P.K. Cole, Donna Messina Armogida, Diane Lewis, Catherine McCann Davison, Sundi Martino, Becky Bowen''' *''As the World Turns'' - Camille Kelly, Ray Voege, June Gossett, Laurie Lambardi *''Capitol'' - Christine Lai-Johnson, Sandy Reimer, Mary Kraus *''Days of our Lives'' - Carol Brown (makeup supervisor), Keith Crary, Robert Sloan, Gail Hopkins *''Guiding Light'' - Joseph Cola, Sue Saccavino Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling for a Drama Series *'WIN: ''Guiding Light - Linda Williams, Ralph Stanzione''' *''As the World Turns'' - Debra Provenzano, Lake Ellen Watson *''Days of our Lives'' - Zora Sloan *''General Hospital'' - Deborah Holmes Dobson, Cathrine A. Marcotte, Katherine Kotorakos, Mary Guerrero Breakdown *''All My Children'' - 10 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Another World'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''As the World Turns'' - 20 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Capitol'' - 4 Nominations / 2 Wins *''Days of our Lives'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''General Hospital'' - 7 Nominations / 1 Win *''Guiding Light'' - 10 Nominations / 3 Wins *''Loving'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''One Life to Live'' - 6 Nominations / 1 Win *''Ryan's Hope'' - 1 Nomination / 0 Wins *''Santa Barbara'' - 3 Nominations / 0 Wins *''Search for Tomorrow'' - 2 Nominations / 1 Win *''The Young and the Restless'' - 8 Nominations / 4 Wins Category:Daytime Emmys